Suppose a parallelogram has base length $1 \text{ in}$ and height $2 \text{ in}$. What is the parallelogram's area?
Solution: ${b = 1\text{ in}}$ ${h = 2\text{ in}}$ $2$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 1 \times 2 = 2$